independent_state_of_stpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
KingsLand Constitution
Constitution of The Republic of KingsLand Preamble We, the representatives of the people of The Republic of KingsLand, gathered by the will and election of the Islands which compose it, in fulfillment of pre-existing pacts, in order to form a national union, guarantee justice, secure domestic peace, promote the general welfare and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves, to our posterity, and to all men of the world who wish to dwell on our soil: invoking the protection of God, source of all reason and justice: do ordain, decree, and establish this Constitution for The Republic of KingsLand Section 1 - Declarations Art. 1) The Republic of KingsLand adopts the parliamentary republican representative form of government, as this Constitution establishes. Art. 2) The Government supports the freedom of religion, and the right to choose. Art.3) The Capital resides in the island of KingsLand. Art.4) The authorities in charge of the Government shall reside in the Capital. Art.5) The citizens of each island shall be entitled to all rights, privileges, and immunities inherent in the condition of citizen in the other islands. Art.6) The circulation of goods of national production or manufacture is free from duties throughout the State, as well as the circulation of articles and merchandise of all kinds cleared in the national Customs. Art.7 ) New islands may be admitted into the State, with the consent of the Congress. Art.8) The Constitution may be totally or partially amended. The necessity of reform must be declared by the Congress with the vote of at least two-thirds of the members; but it shall not be carried out except by an Assembly summoned to that effect. Art.9) The Government is under the obligation to strengthen its relationships of peace and trade with foreign powers, by means of treaties in accordance with the principles of public law laid down by this Constitution. Art.10) The denominations adopted for the State are: "Free State of KingsLand"; "Republic of KingsLand"; "Island of KingsLand", shall henceforth be official names to be indistinctly used for the designation of the government and territory of the islands. Art.11) The Royal Anthem is "Richard wagners, Taunnhauser Grand March". The National Anthem is "La Mer" or "Beyond The Sea" as performed by Robbie Williams. Art.12) The declarations which the Constitution enumerates shall not be construed as a denial of others not enumerated, but rising from the principle of sovereignty of the people and from the republican form of government. Section 2 - Rights and guarantees Art.1) All the inhabitants of the Reublic are entitled to the following rights, in accordance with the laws that regulate their exercise, namely: to work and perform any lawful industry; to navigate and trade; to petition the authorities; to enter, remain in, travel through, and leave the territory; to publish their ideas through the press without previous censorship; to make use and dispose of their property; to associate for useful purposes; to profess freely their religion; to teach and to learn. Art.2) Labor in its several forms shall be protected by law, which shall ensure to workers: dignified and equitable working conditions; limited working hours; paid rest and vacations; fair remuneration; minimum vital and adjustable wage; equal pay for equal work; with control of production and collaboration in the management; protection against arbitrary dismissal; stability of the civil servant; free and democratic labor union organizations recognized by the mere registration in a special record. Art.2.1) Trade unions are hereby guaranteed: the right to enter into collective labor bargains; to resort to conciliation and arbitration; the right to strike. Union representatives shall have the guarantees necessary for carrying out their union tasks and those related to the stability of their employment. Art.3) All the inhabitants of the Republic are equal before the law, and admissible to employment without any other requirement than their ability. Art.4) Property may not be violated, and no inhabitant of the Republic can be deprived of it except by virtue of a sentence based on law. Expropriation for reasons of public interest must be authorized by law. Art.5)The private actions of men which in no way offend public order or morality, nor injure a third party, are only reserved to God and are exempted from the authority of judges. No inhabitant of the State shall be obliged to perform what the law does not demand nor deprived of what it does not prohibit. Art.6) No inhabitant of the Republic may be punished without previous trial based on a law enacted before the act that gives rise to the process. The defense by trial of persons and rights may not be violated. Nobody may be compelled to testify against himself, nor be arrested except by virtue of a written warrant issued by a competent authority. Art.7) Foreigners enjoy within the territory of the Republix all the civil rights of citizens; they may exercise their industry, trade and profession; own real property; navigate the rivers and coasts; practice freely their religion; and marry under the laws. They are not obliged to accept citizenship. Art.8) Every citizen is obliged to bear arms in defense of the fatherland and of this Constitution, if required to do so. Bearing arms for personal defense can only be done if issued a license by the Government. Art.9) The people neither deliberate nor govern except through their representatives and authorities established by this Constitution. Any armed force or meeting of persons assuming the rights of the people and petitioning in their name, commits the crime of sedition. Art.10) In the event of domestic disorder or foreign attack endangering the full enforcement of this Constitution and of the authorities hereby established, the territory which is in a turmoil shall be declared in state of siege and the constitutional guarantees shall be suspended therein. But during such a suspension the Governor shall not pronounce judgment or apply penalties on his own. In such case, his power shall be limited, with respect to persons, to their arrest or transfer from one place of the Republic to another, should they not prefer to leave the territory. Art.11) The principles, guarantees and rights recognized in the preceding sections shall not be modified by the laws that regulate their enforcement. Art.12) The rights and guarantees which the Constitution enumerates shall not be construed as a denial of other rights and guarantees not enumerated, but rising from the principle of sovereignty of the people and from the republican form of government. Section 3 - The Government Art.1) The Governor is the Head of State, by the grace of God. The Vice Governor is his deputy. Art.2) The Vice Governor is appointed by the Governor. Art.3) The Congress represents the people, and is elected by them. Art.4) The people neither deliberate nor govern except through their representatives and authorities established by this Constitution. Sub-Section 1 - The Congress Art.1) Congressmen propose laws and measures to be taken, which are voted upon by the rest of the Congress. Art.2) The Governor or Vice Governor can veto laws or measures passed by the Congress, in which case they will be sent back to the Congress. Art.3) If the vetoed law / measure is passed again, the veto is overruled. Art.4) If the Governor or Vice Governor veto a law / measure once, it can't be vetoed again. Art.5) If the Governor or Vice Governor vetoes a law, and it is passed, the Vice Governor can't veto it again, and viceversa. Art.6) Congressmen shall hold office for a term of two months and may be re-elected indefinitely; but the Congress shall be renewed by halves every month; for this purpose those elected for the first Congress, after meeting, shall vote to decide which seats shall be vacated after the first month. Art.7) The earliest elected half is renovated first. Section 4 - Criminal Offenses Art.1) Recurring offenses will be elevated to the directly next degree. Art.2) Judges may declare special sentences, as long as they are not excessive, and similar to the one herein established. This aplies to all but the 4th degree offenses. Art.3) The Governor or Vice Governor may issue Royal Pardons for 1st and 2nd degree offenses, and for 3rd degree offenses with the approval of the Congress. The Congress can issue pardons, which can only be overruled by the Governor and/or Vice Governor. 4th degree offenses can't be pardoned. Art.4) Offenses commited in other groups can not be investigated or punished. Foreign criminals can be extradited or arrested by foreign governments, if authorized to do so by the Congress, or Governor. 1st Degree Offenses Punishment: Detainment Harrasment, Trespassing, Minor Theft, Loitering, Obstruction of roads, Racism, Discrimination, Use of banned uniforms, Vandalism, Littering, Rioting. 2nd Degree Offenses Punishment: Kick Assault, Destruction of private and Republic property, Temporary Admin abuse, Possesion of weapons without a license, Automobile theft. 3rd Degree Offenses Punishment: Server ban Assault of a Police officer, Assault of a Government official, Theft of police property, Murder, False imprisonment by intimidation, Theft of rail vehicles, Theft of sea vessels, Theft of aeroplanes, Exploiting, Hacking. 4th Degree Offenses Punisment: Permanent ban, exile, revoking of citizenship, and confiscation of property High treason, Attempted government coup, Murder of government officials, Assault or murder of members of the KingsLand National Gaurd, Raiding, Major exploiting, Major hacking. Section 5 - KingsLand National Gaurd Art.1) The Commander in Chief protects and serves the people, and is elected by them. Art.2) The Deputy Commander in Chief protects and servers the people, and is appointed by the Commander in Chief. Section 6 - Honourary Citizens and Nobility Art.1) Foreign Monarchs who join the Republic shall inmediately be granted the status of Honourary Citizens, Art.2) Citizens who have offered an extraordinary service to the Government, the People, or the Nobility, are elegible to be Honourary Citizens. Art.3) The Governor, Vice Governor and Congress can make persons Honourary Citizens if they consider them worthy of the title. Art.4) Honourary Citizens shall be referred to as "Your Excellency" or "His Excellency". Art.5) Honourary Citizens have no special rights and are not inmune to the rule of law.